1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of generating an ultrasound image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of generating an ultrasound image which are capable of providing a three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound image having improved image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transmits ultrasound signals generated by transducers located in a probe to an object and receives echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining images of an inner area of the object. In particular, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may be used for medical purposes such as observing an inner area of an object, detecting foreign substances, and assessing injuries. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may have high stability and display information regarding an object in real-time compared to an X-ray diagnosis apparatus. Furthermore, unlike an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, there is no risk of radiation exposure when an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is used, and thus, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is very safe. Therefore, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices.
An ultrasound system provides a three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound image including clinical information such as spatial information and anatomical information that cannot be provided by a two-dimensional (2D) ultrasound image. In detail, the ultrasound system continuously transmits ultrasound signals to a living body and receives ultrasound signals (i.e., ultrasound echo signals) reflected from the living body, thereby generating volume data. The ultrasound system then renders the volume data to produce a 3D ultrasound image.